From the heart
by x-Guinevere-x
Summary: A Mac & Jericho Barrons fanfic My version of their kiss in Bloodfever! One Shot


**From the heart!**

Have you ever experienced a moment where you started something, which you had no idea why it was happening but somehow you never wanted it to stop? Never wanted this moment to end and for it to go on forever?

MacKayla Lane never imagined that she would be in this particular place with this particular person, never imagined she would be doing these things to him nor the things he was doing to her. Would she tell him to stop? Hell No. Why? Because deep down in her heart she knew she loved him, wanted him so much and so her head was replaced with her heart and she for once was going to follow it to wherever it may lead her.

They were fighting since she had acquired the ability to have more strength than she could ever imagine and he was letting her, not because she could hurt him but because he could hurt her if he fought back, really fought back.

_"Fuck you, Ms lane"_

_"You just try. I'll kick the shit out of you"_

_"You think you could?"_

_"Bring it on"_

The intensity of those words coming from their mouths were in a playful manner because they both thought they were stronger than the other.

Or well Mac lead herself to believe she was, but who was really strong than Jericho Barrons? She doubted anyone was.

He grabbed her waist with his two hands roughly and pulled her against his hard, aching body.

She clutched his shirt, feeling his heart beat against her own and then suddenly he crashed his mouth against her own while dragging her toward the back wall.

His hot tongue searched her own as she opened her mouth a little more to allow him access to the certain points he wanted to explore.

Dropping his hands from where they had wrapped around her waist, he brought them up to cup her face.

She exploded at his touch, his mouth on hers, his tongue electric massaging her own was just about enough to make her go crazy.

Clawing at his shirt, she teared it to pieces from trying to get as close to his skin as possible. Needing to feel him, skin upon skin.

Mac shoved at him, pushed him backwards to the opposite wall of the cavern and they both crashed and fell to the floor.

They were both hungry and in a need for more contact, any separation their bodies had from each other was like losing oxygen from your system, unable to breathe.

"Barrons" She panted the syllables out of her trembling mouth, her heart pounding so fast she imagined it would be able to burst.

There was no response, but she felt his eyes bore into her even though through the darkness she couldn't see them.

But it didn't matter, she could feel him. Always have since the first time they met.

There was something about him that she was drawn to, but to admit what those things were isn't something she was prepared for.

He was on top of her now, straddling her as he ripped her shirt from her body, returning the favour.

He returned his mouth to hers, not able to stay away from it for too long. She bit his lip and he growled "Feisty" into her ear and for a second she could have sworn she felt a grin upon his lips. But maybe it was her imagination because smiling or grinning isn't something that Barrons does very often.

He held up her arms above her head with one hand and with the other he stripped her bottom pants that she was wearing in one quick swipe.

She ran her fingers along his tattoos wondering what they all mean, wondering who exactly is this man.

But at this moment she didn't care. None of it mattered, all that did matter was that they were both here and for the first time there was no thinking allowed, it was all about feeling each other.

"I liked those clothes" she noted.

But he laughed "It's not like you don't have more" and with that said, the next moment changed any words deemed necessary.

He trusted, he bumped and grinded against her, lust, want and need flowing through their bodies, taking over their whole beings.

He gripped her hair into his fists and she held onto his waist as he came closer and closer. Touching everywhere, mouths on mouths, tongues on tongues.

Suddenly it was time.

Enough with the foreplay as her legs parted and he slid in between them so easily like a snake slithers around, smooth and dangerously.

He whispers "Mac" into her ear and she looked up at him, the light from the end of the cavern now shinning over his body, into his eyes and she could see for the first time he loved her as much as she loved him.

It was in his eyes, they were still dark and demanding, but there was a sparkle in them, something soft and warm about them.

This is when she knew, all this time she has been in his life that she has made such an effect on him.

All the anger and the pushiness of their relationship up to this point has come crashing down tonight.

Crashing through his lips, crashing through his body on her own. There was no going back now.

There was no back, only forward.

As he entered her a wave of ecstasy wrapped around her whole.

Her legs were around his as he moved inside her. If she thought the lust which filled her whenever those sex Fae's were around was bad enough, but that doesn't even compare to the feeling washing over Mac at this moment.

She moved her body along with his and they moved together, not as two people but they moulded into one. As it should be.

Barrons growled in what sounded like in pleasure. Mac had been trying to envision what it would be like to have sex with him but her imagination could never compare to what it was like.

Words cannot begin to express, he was something he couldn't explain and the best thing to have happened to her in so long.

As their ripped clothes lay on the floor beside them and they were wrapped up, naked against each other. She was laying her head against his chest, trying to catch some breath. And he had his arms wrapped around her waist, caressing strands of her hair.

"Beautiful" he whispered.

There was a noise sounding like footsteps coming from the far end of the cave which startled them both upright.

"What was that?" Mac whispered to him.

He looked at her, in thought and stood up to put on some pants.

Although it was still dark she could still make out the shape of his body, she smirked.

_God he is gorgeous._

He put one finger to his lips to tell her to be as quiet as she could possibly be, as he started toward the sound of the noise.

It was too late

The Lord Master came forward "Well well, what do we have here"

Silence fell over the three of them, as Mac looked at the guy whom killed her sister, to Barrons who looked like he was about to kill him.

"Mac" he ran back to her, standing by her side.

The Lord Master was stunned.

_"Come here MacKayla"_ He said in a voice, which sounded like a demand.

She didn't know why, but she took a step forward toward her enemy.

_"Stop"_

Barrons growled "She stays with me" he announced, glaring at him.

And like something had been lifted, like she had her will back she stepped back toward Barrons.

"What happened? What did you do to me?" She was confused and pissed off.

They both ignored him as they were staring at each other.

And after a moment, the Lord Master backed off, turned around and went back the way he came.

"Let get out of here"

As Mac gathered her things, Barrons told her that he knew a way out of this cave and that they had to leave now before he came back.

"But.." She sounded confused "Why did he just leave"

He didn't answer at first, but then "I'll explain it to you later" and that's when she noticed it. The coldness in his voice had came back.

As he was leading her out, he noticed the look on her face and guessed what was the problem.

"It's okay Mac. Everything will be okay"

He called me Mac. Maybe everything _would_ be okay. At least for a few moments more.


End file.
